stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Kennedy
|title = Commanding Officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia1 = }} Captain Aaron Kennedy is commanding officer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Luna) Background Born in 2336, Captain Aaron Kennedy is the latest participant in his family’s long legacy of service to the Federation. Kennedy’s grandfather Douglas was the commanding officer of the USS Republic, one of the original starships. In that role he was one of the few enterprising individuals who helped to secure the Federation’s place as a major galactic power in the mid-23rd century. In his almost twenty-five years of service, Aaron Kennedy has managed to carve out an interesting and prestigious legacy in his own right. The Academy Kennedy applied and was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2354, during a turbulent time for the Federation. A chronically simmering war with the Cardassians threatened peace and stability across the quadrant. In this environment Kennedy rose to become one of the academy’s most promising cadets. While at the academy he befriended professor and former starship commander Captain Bayle Erikssen. He was accepted for admissions to the prestigious and competitive Starfleet Command School. Early Career Upon graduation from command school, Kennedy was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and assigned as the junior watch officer of the USS Shiloh, a starship. Kennedy rose through the ranks on that vessel, achieving Lieutenant Commander after only six years. He then accepted a transfer to the USS Scimitar, an starship, as that vessels third most senior member of the vessel’s command department, behind only the commander and the first officer, as well as the ship’s most senior junior officer. Kennedy spent two years as Senior Watch Commander of the Scimitar. In 2368 the vessel’s first officer accepted a promotion. In turn Kennedy was promoted to the rank of Commander and assumed the position of first officer. The Dominion War It was in this role that Kennedy served during the Dominion War. The Scimitar fought at all major conflicts during the war and was one of only a handful of allied vessels that survived the meat grinder at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. At the end of the Dominion War, Kennedy accepted the captaincy of the , a frigate. The Constantinople participated in numerous actions during reconstruction, including hunting rogue Dominion, Breen and Cardassian units that refused to honor the armistice. In 2378 the Constantinople was assigned to a two-year patrol mission the Federation frontier with the Breen and the Black Cluster. It was on board the Constantinople that Kennedy met Lieutenant Sean Marquez and Commander Talia Shi'san. In 2380 the Constantinople struck a gravitic mine and took heavy damage. Kennedy was absolved of all culpability in the accident and was reassigned to command the USS Luna. Current Assignment Captain Kennedy is currently the commanding officer of the USS Luna. He is in direct command of the vessel and oversees all aspects of vessel operations. He can also choose to take personal command of any department of the ship or away team operations. Service Jacket Previous Assignments Junior Watch Officer, USS Shiloh, 2360-2363 Watch Officer, USS Shiloh, 2363-2366 Senior Watch Officer, USS Shiloh, 2366 Senior Watch Commander, USS Scimitar, 2366-2368 First Officer, USS Scimitar, 2368-2375 Commanding Officer, USS Constantinople, 2375-2380 Current Assignment Commanding Officer, USS Luna, 2380- Decorations Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Luna (NCC-80100) personnel Category:Star Trek: Luna